


flowers in her hair (flowers everywhere)

by softiesharpie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava has a murder board, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Other, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance, Team as Family, it’s basically canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesharpie/pseuds/softiesharpie
Summary: Now, Ava wasn’t one for complaining. She’d been nearly killed on missions dozens of times and she was pretty much unfazed by it. But, there was one thing she hated, and that was people messing with her hair.OrA short, fluffy fic of Sara doing Ava’s hair before a mission.





	flowers in her hair (flowers everywhere)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of the new [behind the scenes](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1otkI3gmC8/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) [photos](https://instagram.com/p/B1o1h-Og7IW/?igshid=15overtsxzw4l) that were posted by the legends writers and an idea I [posted](https://twitter.com/softiesharpie/status/1166063095455895559?s=20) on Twitter. I thought it would be a cute idea for a fic. Enjoy!
> 
> Please do not repost my stories anywhere.

“Just... stay still.”

Ava groaned as she forced herself to stop fidgeting. She’d been sitting on a chair in front of Sara for the past hour as the shorter blonde attempted to do her hair. 

They were getting ready to go to France for a mission and Ava found herself already dreading it. The dress she was wearing wasn’t too bad, it was a nice design that wasn’t that difficult to walk in. She actually didn’t mind it. The thing she minded was the elaborate hairdo Gideon said they had to wear. 

Now, Ava wasn’t one for complaining. She’d been nearly killed on missions dozens of times and she was pretty much unfazed by it. But, there was one thing she hated, and that was people messing with her hair. 

She didn’t know why, but her scalp was incredibly sensitive. Every little pull made her feel like her head was on fire. 

Sara had put at least ten clips in her hair and was now trying to find a way to put some flowers into it. 

“I’m pretty sure this is unnecessary, Sara.” Ava said and sighed, looking up at the ceiling and glaring at it. She and Gideon were on pretty good terms now. But, she couldn’t help but think that maybe this was payback for all the times Ava had talked negatively about Gideon or was rude to the team in the past.

She looked over at Nora, who didn’t seem much happier, and was suddenly relieved that she didn’t have to have the hairstyle the witch had. She winced and looked down at her lap. 

“It’s very necessary. You have to have the whole look, Aves. You know that.” Sara reminded as she yanked a strand of Ava’s hair to the side so she could stuff a flower deeper into the mess that was Ava’s hair. 

“Ouch! Sara!” Ava suddenly stood up, making most of Sara’s progress get tangled together and the flowers fall to the floor. “This is ridiculous! The townspeople aren’t going to notice the difference between my hair having flowers in it or not.” Ava rubbed her scalp with a wince. 

She knew she shouldn’t get so frustrated, and that Sara was only doing her best. But, the last few weeks had been very stressful and Ava was losing her patience. 

“At least you don’t have to have this ten pound monstrosity on your head.” Nora said, clearly a little annoyed with the whole costuming thing. 

“I don’t think it’s that bad.” Zari chimed in from the corner where she was standing, looking down at her dress and smiling. She didn’t mind this at all. 

“Ava, please sit back down.” Sara sighed, starting to get a little annoyed herself. She just wanted to get this done with so they could go and complete the mission. 

“The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can finish the mission and come back.” Sara added, hoping she would get through to Ava. She knew that the taller blonde had been stressed lately due to her not having fully adjusted to the Time Bureau being down and being a full time Legend. 

Ava opened her mouth to argue when she saw Sara’s expression softened and it made Ava hesitate. 

“Please, baby.” Sara held out her hand, hoping Ava would cooperate now. 

Ava looked down at her hand and sighed, taking it with only a bit of reluctance. She let herself be led back to the chair. She sat down on it and looked down at the intricate designs on the dress, still impressed at how Gideon managed to incorporate even the most imperceptible details. 

Ava felt Sara start to continue putting the flowers in her hair and trying to sculpt it into an updo. “Sorry, Sara. My scalp is just killing me and I think I might be a little sleep deprived.” 

“Might be?” Sara chuckled. “You think I don’t know you were up all night working on your murder board?” 

Ava blushed shyly when both Zari and Nora looked at her. 

“Murder board?” Nora asked, looking intrigued while Zari just looked confused. 

“Yeah... it’s in the closet,” Ava winced, “maybe that wasn’t the smartest place to put it, but I didn’t really think ahead.” She explained and Sara just chuckled again. 

“I was half asleep when I went to the closet to get some clothes and I saw it,” Sara told them, “it was something I definitely wasn’t expecting. I mean, I teased her once about having a murder board in her closet but I didn’t think she’d actually make one.”

“I think it’s a good idea.” Nora said. “It’s a good way to map out everyone so we’ll be able to catch them easier.”

“Thank you, Nora.” Ava looked satisfied with having Nora’s support on this. 

“Hey! Why are you taking her side?” Sara frowned jokingly at Nora. 

“Sorry, Sara. But you know I’m almost always on her side.” Nora grinned and looked at Ava, who was smiling back at her. 

They’d really become the best of friends over the last few weeks and they couldn’t be happier. They finally had someone who, even if only slightly, understood their feelings about their childhoods and upbringings. 

“But, you do agree that finding a murder board in your closet isn’t okay, right?” Sara asked to clarify. 

“I think it’s both of your closets so Ava can put whatever she wants in it.” 

Ava grinned. “Yes! I knew I could always count on you, Darhk!” She didn’t miss the way Nora’s eyes softened when she said that. 

Ava was one of the first people to really show Nora she was proud of her, and to tell her she was doing a good job at something that didn’t involve anything murderous or malicious. 

“Always.” Nora softly said and pulled a chair up next to Ava so they could talk more. 

Their conversation luckily distracted Ava from the almost throbbing pain in her scalp and Zari just stood there in confusion wondering what the hell a ‘murder board’ was.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Comment your thoughts? :)
> 
> Also, if you want to see me scream about Avalance, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softiesharpie) :)


End file.
